Remembrance
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Fate has a surprise for Sesshomaru who had lived and mourned for so long for the death of Rin


**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt to write a Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction. These two characters are actually my favorite characters in Inuyasha. I love the idea that a cold hearted youkai protects a spirited and cheerful human child. I know that Rumiko Takahashi left the ending of Sesshomaru and Rin open-ended (I mean in terms of their relationship). We, the fans, are left to think whether their relationship is that of a father-daughter or something else. In any case, I hope you will like this fan fiction. Will look forward to read your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Remembrance **

**Danielle Winters**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"_**Sesshomaru-sama, if Rin dies will you remember Rin?" **_

"_**Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"**_

The stoic former taiyoukai opened his eyes. He looked around his surrounding and noticed that he might have fallen asleep. Looking at his watch, Sesshomaru noticed that his lunch break will be over in ten minutes. Standing from the bench, Sesshomaru began walking towards the busy business district to resume his day filled with meetings. Things did change a lot.

How many years have passed? Sesshomaru had lost track of time. Ever since that day, he wandered, journeyed and never looked back. He had seen the evolution of the world, the wars that occurred, events that changed the course of history. It was only recently that he had decided to stop his wandering, mingle with the humans he loathed before. He studied, adapted the new ways of conquering through money and set-up a business empire using his vast fortune. He was still the taiyoukai of the western lands but he no longer conquered and killed landlords and other taiyoukai. He conquers through bold business merging and dealings and had been called a business tycoon instead of a taiyoukai. He had seen how some of his kind evolved and began living with humans as well. In this era, a youkai is barely unrecognizable for their features has been very similar to the humans already. In this era, youkai and half-bloods were part of ancient folklore.

He had outlived many of his kin. His younger half-brother died before him because of the human blood he possessed. That was why, Sesshomaru found it a refreshing sight to his younger brother, Inuyasha in this period. He bumped into him by accident. He was walking towards the Higurashi Shrine one day when Inuyasha came running down from the shrine's stairs. He chuckled to himself for Inuyasha has failed to recognize him. Probably he had changed or aged a lot. He had not looked in a mirror for ages and refused to have a picture of himself either. Sesshomaru assumed that Inuyasha had crossed the Bone Eater's Well to get the reincarnation of Kikyou from this era.

He had ran into Kagome several times as well. One time, she had seen her in a date with another human but she looked uninterested. Another time, they were standing together in a line in a supermarket. She had looked at him and when he returned her gaze, she looked away and blushed profusely. He assumed that Kagome might have recognized him but found it impossible to believe her assumptions. At times, he was tempted to reveal himself to her but his pride would not let him. He did not live this long to make his presence known to the people he had crossroads with in the feudal era.

The feudal era. A bitter memory resurfaced in his mind, a memory he tried to forget but still plagued him until this very moment. He looked at the sky and sad smile graced his handsome face. Yes, the former taiyoukai, now a powerful business tycoon has learned to express his emotions. He had lived for so long and saw so many things, the emotions he now shows was learned from all of his years of wandering. He watched the clouds and had covered his golden eyes when the rays of the sun peeked out of the clothes. A day like this would have made her smile. She would be running towards the vast fields and pick wildflowers. She would tease Jaken and played with Ah-Un. He closed his eyes, shook his head and began walking. That was long ago. Jaken had passed away during the Second World War. Jaken was in Hiroshima when the United Stated dropped an atomic bomb in the said city. Ah-Un on the other hand died because of hunger. The creature refused to eat after her death.

"Rin…" he said bitterly. How many years has it been since she died? She had died twice and in both counts, she was spared and brought back to life. The her third death was a big blow to the former taiyoukai. She died and he was not there to save her. Even if he was there, he would not be able to do anything to save her. But at least…at least…Sesshomaru shut his eyes and shook his head.

Upon reaching the lobby of his office building, he was greeted by the guards and the receptionist. He noticed the women whispered amongst themselves and saw them giggle or blush while he walked pass them. He saw the pesky reporter who frequently visits his office and is asking him repeatedly to do an interview and pictorial for a magazine. The reporter said to him that he was one of Japan's most sought after bachelors. "I'm old." He thought. Old is an understatement though. He ignored the reporter and refused to speak with him. He entered the elevator where he saw several of his employees returning from their lunch break.

He walked towards his office where his assistant was waiting for him. When he first hired his assistant, he noticed her resemblance to one of Inuyasha's companions in the feudal era. He does not remember the name but he knew that the woman whom his assistant resembles was Kohaku's older sister.

"Sesshomaru-san, you have a two o'clock appointment with Mr. Gruber and Mr. Spencer from our London branch. At 3 o'clock, Yamato-san of our Osaka branch will discuss his proposal to market our newly opened resort and hotel in Osaka…and…"

"Cancel my 4 o'clock appointment. I have to leave by that time." He told her assistant.

"Wakarimashita." His assistant said. She was about to leave his office when she stopped on her tracks and looked at him. "Is that time of the year again sir." She said. He nodded. "I'll call the flower shop and ask them to make a bouquet of fresh flowers. I will ask them to put lily of the valley in the bouquet and have it delivered before 4PM." He nodded in agreement. "I will also call your butler and instruct him to deliver the kimono that you donate in the orphanage." She then left him alone. He still has an hour to prepare before his appointment. "It's here again…this day…" He said to no one.

**FLASHBACK **

**Feudal Era (Years after Naraku's defeat)**

Sesshomaru had visited Rin who at that time was twenty summers old. As usual, he had brought her another gift which delighted the young woman very much. She smiled at him and waved her hands like a child upon his arrival. Accompanying him on his visit was Jaken and Ah-Un who missed Rin dearly. Jaken refused to show how much she missed the girl who tagged along their travels by insulting and reprimanding Rin but underneath his thick, green skin is soft spot for the girl, now a young lady.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is nice to see you again." She said cheerfully. "Ah-Un I missed you so much!" She then embraced the two-headed creature. "Master Jaken it has been a while." She greeted the imp riding Ah-Un.

"You should act appropriate for your age Rin!" Jaken reprimanded. She just smiled at her.

"Rin, I need to speak with you alone." Sesshomaru said. The young woman nodded and released Ah-Un from her embrace. Sesshomaru began walking towards the forest near Inuyasha's village. Rin followed quietly.

Upon reaching the entrance of the forest, Sesshomaru stopped walking. Rin stood quietly behind him.

"I will not be visiting you anymore." He said. Rin was shocked but tried to remained calm.

"Did I do something that displeased you my lord?" She asked. Sadness was evident in her voice.

"You did nothing. I will be looking for a mate now and if I continue to visit you, I might endanger you soon. Female youkai are jealous and malicious. They stop at nothing most especially if they knew that their mate mingling with other female youkai much more with a human girl." Sesshomaru explained.

"My lord I am your loyal ward for so many years. Surely we can explain it to your future lady." Rin suggested.

"Even so. Reasoning with them will not be enough. I will not hear anymore of your arguments regarding this matter." Sesshomaru retorted with finality.

"I understand lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Let us head back to the old priestess' hut." Sesshomaru said as he turned and began walking towards Kaede's house. Rin followed him again in silence.

Before they reached the hut. Rin held Sesshomaru's sleeve. The taiyoukai stopped on his tracks. Rin was not looking at him but he smelled her tears.

"Forgive me for my boldness master but I wanted to tell you something before we truly part." Rin said trying to steady her voice. Sesshomaru knew what she would say and he feared hearing those words for his reaction will hurt her even more.

"Master, you have been my guardian and protector for many years. I owe my life to you and my loyalty will always be with you. I support your entire decision and I am truly happy for whatever path you will take. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart master. Not as your ward neither as your servant, but I love you as the woman I have become." Rin said. She was now looking at him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began walking. Rin felt that his sleeve was out of her grasp already. She wiped her tears and walked back towards Kaede's hut. She put on her usual smile but Sesshomaru knew that it was a fake smile. His Rin's smile is more radiant than the sun.

Sesshomaru soon found a potential mate. His mother implored him to allow her to prepare his mating rites. He had left his potential mate in his mother's care to visit the vast lands under his jurisdiction. He had to ward off any youkai attempting to conquer his territory. Jaken was left in-charge to look after his potential mate while he was away. It was during his absence when Jaken had accidentally slipped and spoke of Rin to Sesshomaru's future mate. Jaken had told the lady youkai that Sesshomaru had stepped in the deepest recess of hell just to rescue Rin. The lady youkai assured Jaken that she was fond of human beings and was interested to meet Sesshomaru's young ward. Jaken had told the lady youkai where Rin lives.

Upon Sesshomaru's return to his mother's castle, the preparations for his mating ceremony had reached its final stage. Sesshomaru's mother had insisted that he invite his young ward and assured her son that she would protect Rin. Taking Jaken and Ah-Un with him, Sesshomaru set out to pick Rin in Inuyasha's village.

When he entered the territory where Inuyasha's village was located, he felt uneasy. He would usually hear Rin's joyous laughter already or smell her scent but none of those were registering in his senses. Picking-up his pace, he hurried towards the village. He landed in front of Kaede's hut where she saw the old woman tending to Rin's small garden at the back of the hut. Sesshomaru felt cold and nervous but none of those could be seen on his face.

"You're here." Kaede said.

"Old woman, where is Rin?" He asked. He noticed that Kaede picked the flowers in the garden and then she walked past him.

"I'll take you to her." She said. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un followed Kaede. They walked pass the Bone Eater's Well and towards the huge tree where Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo's arrow for fifty years prior to Kagome's arrival. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha praying and when they heard footsteps, they looked at them.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said sadly. "She was waiting for you to come." She then walked to her side. Sesshomaru saw a stone marking below the tree and flowers surrounded the stone.

"Old woman, you said you'd take us to where Rin is." Jaken demanded.

"Master Jaken…" Kohaku then came. He was accompanied by his older sister Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Rin is dead." Kohaku said while trying to stop his emotions from overwhelming him. Jaken was speechless while Ah-Un started howling. Sesshomaru remained passive. His mind is trying process what he had heard from Kohaku and Kagome.

"Rin died of poisoning. At first, she would not tell us how she got the poison but days before she died, she said she was bitten by a youkai when she was out in the fields picking flowers." Kaede explained. "We were unable to track down the youkai who bit her. No bite mark can be seen anywhere in her body but when we looked at her toe, there was a small bite."

"I'll have your heads for being irresponsible." Sesshomaru finally said. His fangs were visible as he clenched his jaw and his fist because of anger. Finally, his stone wall crumbled and emotions showed on his face.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "She was calling on you, waiting and cried her heart out. Pleaded to anyone to look for you! But you were nowhere to be found. I tried looking for your scent but it's as if it disappeared. I went to your mother and left a message to her but you did not come. She died and you were not there!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru realized something. Her mother's expression was unreadable when he asked him to invite Rin. She knew Rin was already dead when she had requested for him to get Rin from the human village. He realized that his mother finds it best for him to find out what happened to his beloved human ward. He changed to his youkai form and sped back to his mother's palace leaving Jaken and Ah-Un behind.

Sesshomaru's mother was not surprised to see his son. In fact, she had been waiting for him on her throne outside her palace. His son need not to say anything for she procured a mirror which showed Sesshomaru the fate that befell his Rin.

From the mirror, he saw how Jaken accidentally gave away information about Rin and how she planned to get rid of his ward. Rin had stepped on a poisonous youkai leech. It injects poison in the body while sucking the blood. Rin pulled the leech from her toe and threw it away. Sesshomaru wondered how a leech reached grassland filled with flowers. Leeches were often seen near fresh waters. He then notice the leech transformed. His eyes widened upon realizing that it was his soon to be mate who had bitten Rin. He watched how Rin grew weaker day after day until she was confined on her futon, unable to move. He saw how Kaede, Sango and Kagome panicked in trying to figure out what disease had stricken poor Rin. He watched how Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku scowered the lands looking for him. He saw how his fiancee's kinsmen covered his trail and smell using different concoctions. Unable to watch the scenes before him he roared "Enough!" to his mother.

"Even if you were there, you will not be able to save her anymore. Tenseiga and the Meido stone can only bring back a life once." His mother said. "I am sorry for your loss."

Sesshomaru's fiancée came from the powerful shape shifting youkai clan from the northern lands. Upon learning that it was his fiancée who killed his precious ward, he strode off to the northern lands and unleashed his wrath to the youkai clan. No one was spared from his wrath and in one night, the shape shifting clan of youkai has been wiped off. Fearing for her life, Sesshomaru's fiancée hid herself in the eastern lands. Hearing that no one was spared from northern lands, the lord of the eastern land gave off to Sesshomaru the location of his fiancée. He did not spare her from the extermination of her clan.

And when he was able to let out of his wrath for his loss, he came back to where Rin was buried and be brought with him bell-like flowers of the purest white. He stood there and mourned for her for nine days and then he, Jaken and Ah-Un left, never to return again. No one knew where he went, where he disappeared to. But every year, a bouquet of the white bell-shaped flower could be seen resting on a stone under Inuyasha's tree.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Exactly 4 o'clock in the afternoon, he left his office. His assistant had already instructed his chauffer where to take him. An hour later, he arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. He was tempted to use his speed to get up the stairs but he knew that he was no longer living in the feudal era. Youkai is a mere part of folklore in this era. He took the stairs and on his hand, he held the bouquet of Lily of the Valley. Upon reaching the shrine's entrance, he walked towards Inuyasha's tree and saw Rin's stone. A soft smile graced his face as placed the bouquet on the stone.

"I knew it was you! I was not sure at first though." He heard someone talked from his back. He turned around and saw Kagome in her priestess clothes.

"You." He said.

"Hey is that how you address your sister-in-law?" She teased. "I never expected to see you in this era." She said as she walked towards him. "You changed a lot. Your markings are gone and your hair…well…its short." She observed.

"I met a youkai who is into surgery and she surgically covered my markings." Sesshomaru explained. "You should be in the feudal era right now." He added.

"I travel here every now and then." Kagome said. "You really have a long life…almost like an immortal." She commented.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He inquired.

"Back at the feudal era." Kagome answered. She then touched Rin's grave marking. "When I was young, I often wondered why there's a stone under this tree. After Rin died in the feudal era, I know understand the significance of this stone." She said. Sesshomaru remained passive. "So you always bring lily of the valley." She noted.

"That's what my assistant calls that flower." Sesshomaru said. Kagome blinked upon hearing that he has an assistant but Sesshomaru offered no explanation. "There's the internet anyway. I'll know what you are in this era." She said huffing at his silence. "But kidding aside, do you know what the Lily of the Valley symbolizes?"

"You humans put meaning in little things." Sesshomaru said.

"Your pride caused you Rin remember that." Kagome spat. Sesshomaru stiffened and Kagome knew she hit a sensitive topic. "All of us knew that you value Rin so much, that your affections for her were beyond the boundaries of a guardian. Your pride shadowed any affection for her. She was and will always be special to you right?" She inquired. The former taiyoukai nodded in agreement.

"The meaning of that flower you always bring to her is return of happiness." Kagome said. "It also means that you hope to see her again..that you will meet each other someday." She added. Then, Kagome turned around and walked towards where the Bone Eater's well is. "In any case, I'll return to the feudal era now before Inuyasha decides to come here and drag me back. Don't worry, I won't tell him that I met you here." She then entered a cottage that Sesshomaru assumed was the location of the Bone Eater's well. He closed his eyes to feel the wind and then he began to walk out of the shrine.

On his way down, a young woman was climbing the stairs. Sesshomaru froze upon realizing that the woman resembled Rin so much. Long jet black hair with a small portion tied on the side, big brown eyes filled with joy and warmth. The woman looked exactly like Rin. The woman noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at her and that he was frozen on his spot.

"Sir is something wrong?" She asked. "You don't look so good. Would you like to sit down for a while and rest?" She inquired.

"I…I'm fine thank you." He managed to answer her inquiry.

"Are you sure? One of my students lives in this shrine. I could ask him to bring water here." She said.

"No thank you for your concern." He again said.

"Very well then. I'll head up because I have a schedule to keep. Take care." She then walked pass him and continued to climb the stairs to reach the shrine. Sesshomaru watched her until she disappeared from his line of vision.

"_It means return of happiness….that you will meet each other someday_." Kagome's words echoed on his mind.

"_Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_ He remembered his father's question to him. He closed his eyes. "Yes father, I have someone to protect." He answered.

"_Sesshomaru-sama, if Rin dies, will you remember Rin?"_ Sesshomaru walked towards his chauffer who was waiting for him. The chauffer opened his car and waited for Sesshomaru to get inside. Casting a final look at the Higurashi Shrine, Sesshomaru entered the car with a contented smile on his face "I have and will always remember you Rin. This time, you will stay by my side for as long as you live."

**The End**

**Notes:**

Rin's reincarnation is Sota's homeroom teacher. I believe in Japan, homeroom teachers visit their students at home once a year to see their living conditions and family dynamics.


End file.
